peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 May 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-05-19 ; Comments *Pete Tong overruns on his show, causing Peel to begin by saying, "Thanks very much Pete: that's 42 seconds you owe me." *Recording a): total running time of 122 minutes means that 58 minutes are missing, although Dat 080, a pause-button compilation, features alternative recordings in stereo and around half an hour of unique material (@'''). *Full tracklisting taken from Playlist Archive with many thanks. Sessions *Calvin Party, #2. Recorded 1995-04-11. No known commercial release. *Huevos Rancheros, one and only session. Recorded 1995-04-25. No known commercial release. Tracklisting '''Recording a begins *Dreadzone: 'Zion Youth (Dreadzone Mix) (12")' (Virgin) @ & :(JP: They're going to be everywhere at Glastonbury.') @''' *Bluetones: 'Are You Blue Or Are You Blind? (CDS)' (Superior Quality Recordings) *''trailer for Andy Kershaw Sunday show'' *Drone: 'Toxin (12"-Syncro)' (Kickin) '''@ &/# *Calvin Party: 'Heart And Soul' (Peel Session) *Huevos Rancheros: 'Get Outta Dodge' (Peel Session) *Cocoa Tea: 'Babylon Fallin (7")' (Fat Eyes) @ # *Alastair Galbraith: 'Welfare Child (CD-Talisman)' (Next Best Way) *Elevate: 'Two Stray Insight (7")' (The Flower Shop Recordings) *''news'' *Manix: 'Turn Away Skull Special Request (Tek 9 Remix) (Compilation 12"-Enforcers Volume Eight)' (Reinforced) @ # *Huevos Rancheros: 'Jack The Ripper' Link Wray cover. (Peel Session) *Children Of Dub: 'Nemesis (Whirl . Y . Gig Remix) (12")' (Diversity Recordings) @ # Recording a tape flip *Squirrel Grab: In Love With Barry Manilow (7" - 1-800) Mediumistic MEDIUM 001 #''' *Calvin Party: 'Caspar's Ballroom' (Peel Session) *''trailer for the National Lottery'' *Jimmy Rogers: 'If It Ain't Me (LP-House Rockin' Blues)' (Ace) *We All Fall Down: Safe (12" EP - Fairytales) Flydaddy FLY 010 '''# *Future Sound Of London: 'Far Out Son Of Lung And The Ramblings Of A Madman (CDS)' (Virgin) @ # *DJ Shock C & DJ Ellis The Menace: 'On The Level (12")' (Back 2 Basics) @''' :(JP: 'I tell you what, for every one of these jungle or drum and bass tracks that I play you, there's about five or six more that I'd like to be able to. A lot of astonishing stuff around.') '''@ *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Rainstorm Blues (LP-Further)' (Domino) (JP: 'About time we had another session from them.') This would happen the following year. @''' *Huevos Rancheros: 'El Rancho Relaxo' (Peel Session) *Garnett Silk: 'Babylon Be Still (7")' (El Paso) '''@ *Delicatessen: 'Zebra/Monkey/Liar (LP-Skin Touching Water)' (Starfish) *Bracket: 'Happy To Be Sad (CD-4-Wheel Vibe)' (Caroline) *''news'' Recording a tape flip and some material not recorded *Secret: 'Darkest Techno Dream (12"-Starkissed)' (Logic) @''' *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Friday Night And The Gates Are Low (CD-Some Call It Godcore)' (Probe Plus) *Calvin Party: 'Blood Simple' (Peel Session) *Kemet Crew: 'Press The Buzzer (3x Compilation LP-Kemet Crew - Champion Jungle Sound)' (Kemet) '''@ *Huevos Rancheros: 'Telstar' (Peel Session) *Halo Of Kitten: 'I Hate Porn (split 7" with Hammerhead-Porn 1)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Patrick Pulsinger: 'Reflections (2xLP-Porno)' (Disko B) @''' *Spare Snare: 'Super Slinky (CD-Live At Home)' (Chute) *Akin Brothers: 'Zvakona Nganga (LP-Akin Brothers)' (Record/Tape Prods) *Queers: 'She's A Cretin (LP-Move Back Home)' (Lookout!) *Menswe@r: 'Daydreamer (CDS)' (Laurel) *Disciples & Rootsman meet Woodshed: 'Dubnut (12")' (Cloak And Dagger) '''@ Recording a resumes *Huevos Rancheros: 'Rocket To Nowhere' (Peel Session) dropout on a) at the start *Dick Dale & His Del-Tones: 'Mr. Eliminator (CD-King Of The Surf Guitar: The Best Of Dick Dale & The Del-Tones)' (Rhino) *Booyaka Crew: 'Unguided Youth (12")' (SOUR) *''news'' *Chosen: 'New World (7")' (Detour) *Misty In Roots: 'True Rasta Man (CD-The John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) @''' *Calvin Party: 'Repetition No. 2' (Peel Session) *''trailer for Tim Westwood show'' *Manual: 'Disjoint (12"-Baby)' (Out On A Limb) '''@ Recording a ends *Huevos Rancheros: 'Rumble' (Peel Session) *Jeep Beat Collective: 'The Bomb Drops (12"-"...Seconds To Detonation")' (The Ruf Label) @''' *Tracks marked '''@ on File b and &''' on '''File c '''and #''' on File d File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-05-19 pts 1-3 *b) Dat_080_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE227 *d) 1995-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE228 ;Length *a) 00:46:41 (from 1:51), 00:45:37, 00:31:01 *b) 03:56:33 (from start to 01:23:54) 00:38:10 to 01:03:46 and 01:19 to 01:23:54 unique *c) 1:32:42 (from 1:27:46) *d) 1:33:22 (to 25:10) ;Other *a) Files created from CB033 and CB034 of the 500 Box. Many thanks to Colin. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. *c) Created from LE227 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1995 Lee Tape 227. *d) Created from LE228 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1995 Lee Tape 228. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c,d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes